The Highschool Diaries 1
by xShippox
Summary: Isabella and Chase face challenges. This is not from 6teen


The boy locked his car manually, then swung his jingling keys into the pocket of his brown cargo shorts. He hoisted his backpack over one shoulder, slightly rumpling his green button down shirt, slightly open with a white undershirt visible underneath. His black and white converse pounded the stairs to the front doors, which he opened with a leather-bound wrist.  
He made his way down the first hall, walking automatically toward his locker, 2270. He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he spun the combination, then threw his backpack into the mess within, slamming it shut before any of the loose-leaf, binders, and other junk could fall out. He then turned around and leaned casually against the locker, watching the students milling about for a familiar face.  
The boy's name was Chase, and he was a junior. He was average for a student; perhaps he could have been bright if he ever put enough effort into his classes. For now, he was sick of school and just coasted enough to get by.

- - -

It's clear that Isabella is confused, and depressed. A quiet sadness eats away at her young soul, but she's strong at the same time. No matter what she thinks, saying that it's all an act... the blonde doesn't realize just how well she's coping. That's her lack of self-esteem severely attacking, but she pulls through. Despite all the tough times she's been through and is still struggling to keep under control within her young mind, she manages to be genuinely happy. Maybe it's her short attention span, or the fact that she's so childish.  
But the fact that most of her days spent with friends are happy ones, the pain collects and unleashes itself when she's on her own. That's why she hates being alone, unless it's to dance. Yet when she dances, one of the only things he loves, he thinks of the things he doesn't want to. She's not all that broken, really. Just a childish soul that needs a little coaxing from somebody.

As she quickly jumped in her dad's new shiny Volvo, she put on her iPod headphones and started singing along with the music. She sped to school confused and dazed. She got out of the car, locked it, and closed the door with out a word. She looked at the courtyard, wondering if any of her friends were there.

"Here we go again," she whispered as she ran up the school steps into the hallways.

- - -

Chase surveyed the hallway, bored. Sighing, he pushed off from the locker and wandered down the hall, hands shoved into his pockets. He stared down a freshman, then avoided the gaze of a senior jock. He hated jocks. They were so cocky and flat. All of them were the same.  
He walked past a blonde girl, then paused and looked back at her. She didn't look as flat as the others. He hesitated, watching her forge her way through the hallway.

Isabella turned around looking straight into the eyes of a handsome brunette and forced a smile. She obviously didn't know him, but he seemed friendly. She hesitated, then walked up to him.  
"Hi," Isabella whispered.

Chase grinned sheepishly.  
"Hey," he said. "You caught me looking. I'm Chase. Who are you?"  
He liked her smile, the way it shined yet seemed to hide something deeper. He shifted his shoulders, a nervous habit of his.

"Why look at me?" Isabella laughed.  
"Oh, my name is Isabella, but call me Bella," Bella stared at the floor shyly.  
She looked at him curiously, biting her lip.  
"C'mon Bella.. try to change the subject," she thought.

"Bella," Chase repeated. "Cool."  
"So...do you have Mr. Johnson for English? I feel like I might have seen you in there..." he said conversationally.

"Yeah, I guess it's cool," Bella smiled.  
"Yeah, I do. He's my favorite teacher." Bella said.

Bella walked ahead.  
"Are you coming or not?" Bella laughed.

Chase jumped to attention and sped up to catch up with her.  
"Geez, you walk like my father. That is, like your plane's about to take off without you. And where are we going?" he asked casually.  
"Ahh...yeah, I pegged you as a teacher's pet," he said teasingly, grinning.

"Your just jealous I walk faster than you!" Bella giggled.  
"I'm just kidding, I'm going to Alegbra!" Bella said as she ran through the crowded hallways. She turned back and said "Teacher's pet and proud of it!" she winked at him and disappeared from sight.

"Wait!" Chase called as he chased after her. Grinning wildly, he caught up to her in the math hallway and grabbed her waist to stop her.  
"Gotcha!" he said, grinning. "I think I know what's good for you. A skip day. Come on, let's go somewhere."

"Huh?" her eyes widened in shock as Chase grabbed her waist.  
"Hey!!" Bella said laughing hysterically.  
"No, I am not skipping school dude," her face turned pale.  
"Unless you tell me where we're going," Bella raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Chase laughed and let go of her waist.  
"What are you so afraid of?" he said, watching her pale. "And I was thinking....I dunno, there's Starbucks, the skating rink, the park, or we could crash at my house; my parents are in France, without me of course." He flashed a grin. "Typical. Anyway, come on, there's nothing for us here at school."

"Ugh, fine," Bella said.  
"But tomorrow, I'm going to school," Bella said sternly.

"We'll see about that," Chase said, grinning, already fishing his keys out of his pocket. "So, where to first, you little rebel?"


End file.
